O ouro do tio Eirnin
by Uhura
Summary: Dumbledore recebe de presente uma garrafa de uma bebida interessante. Albus/Minerva


Os personagens não são meus, não quero dinheiro com isso, etc. etc. No mais, sinta-se avisado sobre conter certo teor sexual - já escrevi mais explícito, né, mas, enfim, aqui também tem um bocado disso.

[]'s  
uhura

* * *

**O ouro do tio Eirnin**

Estava frio demais, úmido demais. Do lado de fora, um manto de neve guardava toda a paisagem que, em outros momentos, resplandeceria ardente, tão mais viva! Do lado de dentro, um velho homem atravessava corredores de pedra cantarolando baixinho. Sorriu e apertou o passo, já ia se aproximando de seu destino: uma porta muito específica, talhada em madeira, porta muito antiga. Chegou. Parou diante dela. Aquela porta antiga, escura, parecia muito reconfortante assim ao meio de tanta pedra. Aqui e lá se contavam umas poucas tochas que alumiavam, mas não esquentavam coisa alguma... fogo? nada mais que um encantamento. Mas aquela porta... aquela porta representava algo bem mais real. Sorrindo de leve, ele estendeu seus dedos finos, que trazia até então escondidos, dobrou-os e bateu com toda a firmeza que podia dispensar naquela temperatura.

Toc, toc... toc.

Em seguida, a mão voltou para dentro da capa. Sem grande demora, a maçaneta foi girada e a porta aberta.

– Imagine encontrar o Sr. por aqui, professor Dumbledore. – a figura esguia que se encontrava do outro lado sorria ao velho, que sorriu de volta. Era uma mulher de feições muito sóbrias, mas olhar simpático. Deu passagem ao recém-chegado. Ele entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Pois sim. Pronta para sofrer uma esplêndida derrota, minha cara?

– Não hoje, Albus. Não hoje.

Trocaram um olhar amistoso. O homem tirou a sobrecapa, sentaram-se diante da lareira, um de frente para o outro, separados apenas por um tabuleiro de xadrez cuidadosamente ornado, as peças já os esperavam na respectiva posição e, se não fossem de pedra, dir-se-ia que esperavam ansiosamente.

– Antes de começarmos proponho que abramos esta garrafa – e o homem tirou uma pequena garrafa de dentro de um dos bolsos – nossa excelentíssima professora de vôo jurou ser a melhor bebida de toda a Irlanda, trouxe de sua última reunião de família.

– Que Rolanda me desculpe, mas devo dizer que não me sinto perfeitamente segura diante da idéia. Eu me lembro mais claramente do que gostaria daquele episódio em que fez Horace beber... ora, como ela chamava o tal drink?

– Algo como Urina de Dragão – ele riu.

– Sim, isso mesmo. Estou bem certa de que você também se lembra do se passou.

– Ah, sim!

– Pois sim...

– Então Minerva McGonagall tem medo do que um mísero gole da bebida dos Hooch pode lhe fazer?

– Prefiro chamar de precaução ou ainda... bom senso. – ela deu um meio sorriso.

Ele destampou a garrafa e, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, cheirou o gargalo.

– Destilado. Não parece uma mistura... não diria que contém qualquer tipo de poção.

Minerva levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Então Albus Dumbledore é tão louco quanto dizem e de fato intenciona _provar sua coragem_ tomando um bom gole disso, seja o que for?

Encaram-se por alguns momentos, cada um com os olhos mais brilhantes que o outro. Falar em coragem era sempre um golpe baixo em se tratar de grifinórios... mas como não poderiam fazê-lo?

– Duvida que eu o faça? Foi um presente tão atencioso, como poderia ignorá-lo?

Minerva sorriu. Empunhou a varinha, apontou para um espaço vazio na mesinha que sustentava o tabuleiro, e ali se fez uma taça translúcida, com lindos detalhes prateados, pouco menor que uma taça de vinho. Ela o encarava desafiadoramente quando disse:

– Se beber uma taça toda, eu também bebo.

Sabia que ele faria ou acreditava que não? Ninguém pode dizer o que passava pela cabeça da bruxa naquele instante. Passou-se um momento, então ele piscou, estendeu a mão e pegou a taça com toda (fingida) tranqüilidade, a encheu daquela bebida ocre translúcida e pôs a garrafa sobre a mesa, garrafa rústica, sem sombra do que chamar de rótulo. Então eram só ele e a taça. Pensou em usar um ou dois rápidos feitiços para checar quão seguro seria beber, mas a presença de Minerva era inquisitória, tinha se tornado uma questão de honra. Ora, provar sua coragem? Ele sorriu e simplesmente levou a taça aos lábios. Para sua surpresa, a bebida era suave como nenhum outro destilado que já tivesse provado, restava dizer quanto tempo de vida ele teria. Ou ainda, por quanto tempo gozaria da reputação que acabara de defender.

Minerva parecia querer lhe tomar a taça das mãos enquanto o homem a virava com um atrevimento que só poderia vir de um grifinório - não que ela fizesse menção física, permaneceu imóvel, mas os olhos faiscavam e uma ruga de preocupação lhe surgiu na fronte. E ela permaneceu ainda tensa até que ele, muito-bem-obrigado, colocasse com segurança a taça novamente sobre a mesa e a preenchesse de mais uma dose. Ele não pareceu ter nenhuma reação inesperada, ela ainda observou por mais um instante antes de tomar a taça em mãos. Era sua vez.

Pensou consigo se não seria uma brincadeira do próprio Dumbledore, uma zombaria. Isso a fez tranqüila e, ao mesmo tempo, irritada. Seria muito atrevido da parte dele... mas o que era aquele sorriso senão a prova dessa zombaria? Ela então fez o mesmo que ele, virou lentamente a taça, depois a colocou mais uma vez sobre a mesa. Ficaram se encarando por um momento, ambos tentando conter o sorriso.

– Então... vamos ao nosso jogo? – perguntou o velho.

Ela sorriu.

– Por certo que sim.

Nenhum deles estava olhando o tabuleiro, e de repente nenhum se sentia tão certo de qualquer coisa, ao contrário do que ela tinha acabado de dizer. Albus não soube o porquê, mas se curvou na direção dela e disse em tom mais baixo, ambos olhando fixamente os olhos do outro:

– E o que você quer jogar hoje, professora?

Instantaneamente lhe ocorreu algo, como se uma parte dele tivesse ficado tão chocada com o que acabara de perguntar... quer dizer... estava flertando? Ele estava flertando? Não, não, não estava flertando, estava propondo... Se questionava mentalmente, ao mesmo tempo em que não movia um músculo. Era como se estivesse paralisado ou ainda tomado por algo que... não sabia dizer o que era, e a importância desses questionamentos foi se desfazendo em nada. Não teve tempo de pensar em implicações, recear... um momento depois estavam no chão, sobre o tapete, muito mais próximos fisicamente do jamais tinham estado.

Foi como um flash, como o trecho de um sonho, ele estava deitado sobre o tapete e Minerva estava sobre ele, os olhos em brasa e o ventre fazendo pressão em partes que há muito não tinham contato com outrem, os tecidos das roupas roçando ferozmente, escorregando ou sendo arrancados de uma parte ou outra... e os lábios... os lábios se tocaram... como se buscando um último sopro de vida... a pele se encontrava...

Então veio um segundo momento, já não estavam no mesmo ambiente, mas sobre lençóis amarrotados, só que dessa vez as roupas já não estavam lá... ruídos convulsos se misturavam ao suor que os fazia estremecer em contato com o ar gelado. Ele pode ver as costas dela se encolhendo, gesto aquele que lembrava extraordinariamente sua forma animaga, seus cabelos soltos (soltos! quando antes ele os tinha visto assim, mesmo depois de tantos anos? era terrivelmente sedutor!) jogados sobre os ombros e braços, pode sentir as unhas lhe rasgando a pele e... sensações... o contato... eles... um... um gemido surdo lhe atravessou os lábios...

Quando acordou, quando abriu os olhos... estava tudo branco, tudo. Ele piscou várias vezes, ainda assim, só depois de alguns segundos as cores começarem a aparecer diante de seus olhos, no começo ainda enevoadas, sem nitidez, depois foram se ordenando e formando a imagem da beirada de uma cama, uma parede no fundo, uma porta... quando a porta ganhou detalhes, ele levou a mão à cabeça, tentou se por sentado... não demorou a perceber que estava nu, e que aquele era o quarto de Minerva – onde nunca tinha estado antes, só tinha explorado até a saleta onde no dia anterior tinham se sentado para jogar xadrez, era só até onde ia, todas as vezes. A saleta era ligada diretamente ao quarto de Minerva, e a outra porta, aquela que ele viu tomar forma há pouco, levava ao banheiro. O passo seguinte foi descobrir que logo ao seu lado dormia Minerva. Num primeiro momento ele tentou não olhar, mas então lembrou que na noite anterior – e possivelmente durante boa parte da madrugada, senão toda – fez bem mais que olhar. Então olhou. Olhou e sentiu seu rosto esquentar. E ao mesmo tempo em que olhava, afundava os dedos longos nos cabelos prateados, amaldiçoando-se por ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de conduzi-los àquela situação que podia fazer tão mal à sua amizade mais preciosa! Pelos céus! E ela era linda. Dormia, absolutamente despida, de bruços, dormia... dormia profundamente. A pele tão branca brilhava à luz do dia. Ele se levantou, logo aos pés da cama havia umas cobertas, o que fez foi a cobrir com muito cuidado, já a essa altura certo de que vê-la assim, cada parte do seu corpo, cada pedacinho... era a coisa mais maravilhosa que lhe tinha acontecido desde que a conhecera. Teve de dar tudo de si para se conter e... não tocar aqueles cabelos negros, não tocar os ombros ou as costas bem feitas. Santo Deus, como ele pode deixar acontecer tal coisa? Já agora não podia ser menos que cruel a idéia de não a ver assim mais uma outra vez. Procurou suas roupas, mas não estavam no quarto, deviam ter ficado na saleta. Devia se vestir e... sair? Estar lá apenas através de um recado quando ela acordasse? Pensou consigo que isso talvez a poupasse de maiores constrangimentos. Ao mesmo tempo pareceu indelicado, tinha sido tudo culpa dele, velho estúpido! Devia então ficar?

Quando Minerva acordou, encontrou Albus ainda despido, andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro. Ela esperou que ele notasse que estava sendo observado, não aconteceu, por fim teve que se anunciar.

– Albus?

A primeira reação dele foi tapar o sexo discretamente.

– Eu já vi tudo, meu caro. – ela tentou soar desenvolta, mas a face corada denunciava seus pudores – E não só...

Albus abriu a boca para falar algo, mas... não soube o que dizer. Acabou dando uma risada nervosa. Ela já desviava o olhar, baixando a cabeça, enquanto apertava as cobertas contra si, como se instintivamente algo dentro dela tentasse se proteger de alguma forma. Ele se aproximou e sentou na beira da cama sem dizer nada, só agora percebendo os arranhões no braço. E ficaram assim em silêncio, sem se encarar, por uns bons minutos... até que o cuco na saleta ao lado tocou.

– Parece que perdemos o almoço, meu caro.

Ele suspirou, não disse nada.

– Você está bem? – ela perguntou.

– Não.

Ela olhou pra ele, olhou nos olhos, como sempre fazia. Ele deu um sorriso fraco e explicou:

– Era dia de costeletas.

Ela sorriu.

– Ao menos não perdi nenhuma aula. Céus.

Então novamente se olharam, dessa vez com carinho e por alguns momentos. Então ele fez que ia se levantar e disse:

– Vou pegar minhas roupas. Não olhe!

Ela riu, fechos os olhos.

– Não olhe!

– Não estou olhando.

Então ele sumiu pela porta. Quando voltou, já vestido, encontrou Minerva terminando de fechar o vestido, os cabelos ainda soltos. Ele trouxe a varinha dela, a entregou. Ela agradeceu em meio a um sorriso. Ele ficou olhando.

– O que? – ela perguntou, corando, um tanto preocupada, um tanto envergonhada com tudo que tinha acontecido, com sincero receio do momento em que tivessem que, de fato, conversar. Conversar sobre tudo aquilo.

– Você fica linda com os cabelos soltos.

Ela corou mais. Agora sorrindo de leve.

– Temos umas boas horas até o jantar. Gostaria de comer alguma coisa? – o velho perguntou.

– Sim, eu realmente gostaria.

– Aqui mesmo ou...?

– Diria no seu escritório, se não pudéssemos ser surpreendidos. Certamente pareceria... comprometedor... – como soava estranha essa palavra! – ...se nos encontrassem almoçando juntos às... 3 da tarde. Ao mesmo tempo não posso deixar de pensar que não seria direito que ficasse sumido por tanto tempo. Podem precisar do diretor.

– Prefere que almocemos... separados?

O olhar dela ficou triste.

– Não. Mas talvez... talvez seja o mais acertado.

– Então eu fico. E talvez ainda possamos comer costeletas. – ele disse voltando a sorrir – Volto em um minuto.

Ele teria caminhado até a saleta e chamado um elfo, se ela não tivesse segurado seu braço. Não olhava nos olhos dele quando o fez, mas então olhou... e se aproximou, dizendo:

– Talvez isso não pareça acertado, mas... eu...

Então, devagar, ele a viu chegando mais perto e perto... até que seus lábios gentilmente tocassem os lábios dele. O homem fechou os olhos. Ela tinha feito. Tinha feito o que ele não teria coragem de fazer. Ela tinha arriscado. Arriscado... tudo. Até então era só uma loucura movida pela bebida de Hooch. O mais lógico e seguro seria conversarem e enfim tentarem esquecer tudo aquilo. Mas agora... agora ela punha as mãos no rosto dele conscientemente e... ela o beijava. Ele já não tinha o que temer, nunca mais. Apertou os braços dela e puxou contra si, pra então a abraçar com energia.

– Não quero que seja só por uma noite – ele disse.

– Não precisa ser.

– Não quero que seja só um sonho louco.

– Não precisa. Não precisa ser.

– Eu quero ficar.

– E eu quero que fique.

Beijaram-se com o que costuma se chamar de amor. Durante o jantar daquela noite, Madame Hooch, encontrando a professora de Transfigurações estranhamente risonha, soube que diretor tinha experimentado do presente e que, como sempre, tinha sido de grande valia. Desde a época em que a bruxa jogava no Appleby Arrows, coisa de 30 anos atrás, a Urina de Dragão dos Hooch – originalmente batizada de Porra de Dragão pelo inventor (ou seria descobridor?), seu bem-aventurado tio-avô Eirnin – tinha sido o empurrãozinho de pelo menos uma dúzia de casais receosos e, é claro, tinha feito absolutamente interessantes mais de uma centena de festas. Memorável, memorável!


End file.
